


Autumn Is For Lovers

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, British Singers RPF, Pink Floyd
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sex in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Syd and Roger are out on a walk when they decide to go past the park and into the woods to see the changing leaves. When they get there, they find most of the leaves on the ground. They have a leaf fight, which turns into an autumnal delight.





	Autumn Is For Lovers

It was autumn, Syd and Roger were walking hand in hand as they often did in a nearby park. The rays of the October sun hit their backs, breaking through the previously clouded sky. Both men smiled, and let out sighs of contentment. Soon there would be hot cider as well as hot buttered rum, of which both would overindulge in, causing them to get tipsy and remove each other's clothes. Making love under the eiderdown comforter, a roaring fire in the hearth was the best way to keep warm, Roger thought, as they walked through a pile of leaves.

Syd started to laugh and kick some up, the further through the park they went. They were going to the woods before it got too chilly, and hoped to see the trees in their full Autumn display of reds, oranges, and yellows. Roger, copied, Syd, kicking up leaves as well, until both were laughing. 

Once in the forest, their were piles of leaves about, and not as much on the trees as they would like to have seen. "Looks like we should have come a week earlier." Syd expressed, looking around. A hare in the distance nibbled some grass, then hopped along. "I think you are correct." Roger sounded disappointed, but then, he grabbed a handful of leaves and quickly moved and shoved the lot down the front of Syd's jumper, and howled with laughter. Syd did his best to get them out, mouth agape. He then grabbed handfuls, while Roger took off!

"I'll get you out, and when I do...!" Unfortunately, Roger's legs were quite a bit longer than Syd's, so it was easy for him to escape. Soon, Syd was standing in the forest with handfuls of leaves with Roger nowhere to be found.

"Rog, Roger, come out, it's no fun standing here alone, with just the chattering of squirrels." Syd, dropped the pile of leaves, and when he did, Roger came out from nowhere and wrapped his arms around Syd from behind.

Syd gasped, unprepared for the embrace, but glad once he knew it was his lover. Roger began to kiss Syd's neck and nibble on his ear, then whispered, "I wish to take you on a bed of leaves, just you and I and nature." Syd gave a mischievous giggle and consented with a nod, a few curls bobbing.

Roger, came around the front of Syd, and kissed and caressed him, slowly guiding them both to their knees, and then resting Syd on his back. He was like an angel with a halo of golden leaves, a beauty so unearthly he could scarcely stand it. The man ran a hand through Syd's brown curls, and Syd looked into Roger's eyes lovingly, and reached up. "I love you Rog, I don't care what the others say, they don't know the side of you that I do." He continued.

"They never will. You are mine, and you are the only one I desire to be with." Roger replied.

"Don't tell me, love, show me..." Syd breathed.

Roger felt his trousers tighten, and let out a gasp. "Yeeess." He hissed

Roger straddled Syd and removed his t-shirt and jumper, exposing his chest which was lightly covered in downy dark hair. He then took off his own jumper, and leaned down to kiss Syd passionately. Each breathed into each other's mouths, tongues flicking in and out and soon urgency took over!

"Oh Roger, fuck me already!" Syd moaned between kisses, his body writhing underneath Roger's. He thrust up his hips, but until they were both nude, there would be no satisfaction.

Hearing Syd's request, he smiled and got up to take off his trousers while Syd did the same. Both were breathing hard, desperate to be joined in love and lust!

Naked, Roger then straddled Syd again and wrapped his long fingered hand around both men's cocks, moving his hand to cause friction. Syd, tilted his head back, and arched, as Roger grunted. He loved the feeling and loved how it drove his lover mad.

Syd, gripping hand fulls of leaves, cried out how much he desired Roger, and to please stop teasing. "Don't worry, you'll have every inch of me in a moment." Syd nodded.

Roger moved so that he was kneeling between Syd's legs, and propped them up. After spitting on his fingers, he put his index finger in, and slowly moved in and out. Syd panted, and uttered, "more!"

Another finger was added and Roger scissored his fingers, and crooked them until he felt Syd was ready. He then used his precome and more spit to give as much lubrication as he could. Soon, he was teasing Syd's little entrance, and then with a thrust, pushed himself in. Legs half up in the air, Syd cried, it was a little bit of pain, but a whole lot more pleasure and being filled by his lover was always a satisfying. "That was quite a cry, you alright, love?" Roger asked, a bit concerned.

"Yes, yes, but oh god, move! Fuck me!" Syd shouted, not caring if anyone heard. Roger put a finger to his lips and reminded him to keep his voice down. 

Roger began thrusting his hips, his balls slapping against Syd's. It felt so good to go in as deep as he could and Syd, smaller that he was in stature, could take him all!

As the two men moved, each began to breath raggedly, remembering they could not shout like at home. Syd reach up and pulled Roger into a desperate kiss as the leaves crunched around them. He tore at his hair and dug his nails like a man possessed. Roger had never in the whole time they had been together seen him this frisky and he was enjoying ever second!

Roger made sure to hit Syd in all the right spots that he had memorized since first they were together in Roger's dorm room. They were together almost all the time since, and sneaking in sex whenever they could.

Finally, Syd informs Roger, "Im going to come, oh, you are making me come!" Roger grabs Syd's cock and only has to stroke a few times before his lover spurts opalescent ribbons of come across his chest.

Upon seeing this, as well as feeling Syd tighten, he is over the edge in bliss, filling Syd with his seed, slowing his hips when he is finished. 

"Roger, I have melted into the forest floor, for you have exhausted me in the most delicious of ways." Syd's eyes were half lidded, and this time not from spliff, but a different kind of high.

"We can lay here a bit, I suppose, but then we should go back. I can always make you feel this way again in the shower. We will need one after this." Roger pulls out, a small flood of come flowing out with it. He lays next to Syd, and traces his fingers through the man's fine chest hair. "I love you, Syd, I never thought I'd say that to anyone, but it is true."

"I know, and it is the best feeling in the world." Syd confessed.


End file.
